Fragrances can be incorporated into consumer products to both provide fragrance to the objects being treated, as well as provide fragrance to the consumer during use or application. For example, a cleaning wipe containing a fragrance compound may both deposit fragrance on the surface being cleaned and also release fragrance, which is inhaled by the user during the act of cleaning the surface.
It is known that a fragrance can trigger a specific perception in the consumer regarding the quality and effectiveness of the consumer product. Research has shown that consumer perception of the efficacy of cleaning products can be modified by inclusion of a pleasant scent. For consumer products such as cleaners, deodorizers, soaps, sanitizers, and air fresheners, it is desirable that the fragrance provides the user with perceptions not only of cleaning efficacy, but of asepsis, hygiene, or the absence of undesirable biological microorganisms. However, the ingredients which are known to drive hygienic perception are quite specific, and often perceived as harsh, and limit the ability to create diverse complex and pleasant scents. Examples include lemon oil, cloves, eucalyptus, and chlorine bleach, most of which actually have some inherent antiseptic properties. Therefore, there remains a need to identify fragrances and accords that actually stimulate a consumer's perception of hygiene while also remaining sufficiently complex, pleasant and not overtly indicative of a particular antiseptic ingredient, so as to not limit the ability to create products that offer a diverse array of pleasant scents. The present disclosure addresses this need in further detail below.